


What if...

by weeping_samael



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Percy Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, Percy Jackson has ice powers, Percy Jackson is a Mess, Student Percy Jackson, Suicidal Thoughts, Telepath Annabeth Chase, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_samael/pseuds/weeping_samael
Summary: Percy-centered drabble collection. What if... and a bunch of different contexts:1) Percy partly possessed by Kronos;2) a guitar player Percy in a boy band;3) mutants Percy & Annabeth in Xavier's school;4) ....
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. The mute city

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [А что если...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/653017) by Сапёр777. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if when Kronos was taking over Luke's body a tiny part of the Time Lord ended up in Percy? Actions are between the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Last Olympian.
> 
> Inspired by the songs "4 April – On the bottom" ([4 апреля - На дне](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzJI25OuwO0)) and "4 April – Ordinary thoughts" ([4 апреля - Обычные мысли](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfBAuoxjyzk)).

It's June. Or September? Don't remember… I've lost my track of time after the events on the Mount Othrys. Kronos is ripping me apart. I'm so tired of struggling against him… Every new day is a new battle for the control of my body. I have only tiny bit of his being and still he drains my power. All my power… I'm drowning while he's rising. Weird. I'm the son of Poseidon and can't drown but I am anyway. I am drowning in my fears and wishes.

Every new day is a new trial of myself. What's this time? Just faint, just blood or tens of monsters? Or something new? Maybe visions again or losing the reality, threats? He knows I'll surrender sooner or later and keeps pressuring me. I'm afraid. I'm trying to hide it from mom, friends, Chiron, father… But I'm afraid. What if he'll manage to gain control over me? How many half-bloods would die by my own hands? How many friend and just acquaintances would hate me not realizing the truth? What if I'll face him in Luke's body?.. Could I defeat him? Or would lose and die?

Every new day is nightmares. At nights I'm exhausted and he has more chances to win, but I'm standing. I can't lose! If it's necessary I will every night watch a death of mine, watch deaths of others, feel my heart tearing apart, but I won't give up. It's happening in a dream… not in the reality… Just a dream. As soon as I fall asleep, I find myself in the world he rules. No, there's no gold everywhere. No, there are no cities. Only ice stained with blood and blizzard. Thick blizzard. You just go ahead and witness deaths of humans, monsters, gods, demigods… This is the New Golden Age. Ice instead of earth, blood instead of water and death instead of life. I'm living both here and there. Here in the present. A night and a day are two different worlds for me.

I've been fighting him for too long. Or so it seems to me. How long? Day or year? Don't know. I haven't contacted Rachel lately, haven't talked to my mom, haven't called the camp. Nobody's aware of my state, nobody knows what's happening to me. I'd like to tell, but I fear. I fear a misunderstanding, hate, dread. I'm afraid of them fearing me! But the most terrifying thing is them abandoning me. Leaving me alone to my fate! If that'd be the case, then death is better. It's about only thing I've been thinking of for a while, but I can't leave my mom and camp. If I am who the prophecy is about then my death would fail them. Though the death is so welcome, so tempting right now. But no. I'm still alive! I can feel, see, hear, however I'm not so sure about that anymore.

I haven't left my room for a while now, I immersed myself to my mind. I haven't eaten, drunk, talked to mom and Paul, even looked at the window in fear of seeing ice and blood out there. I realized that recently my dream world has become more likable for me, than real one. What's wrong with me? Everything terrifies me. My mom understood me, though didn't know what's happening. She leave the food at my door. I picked it up, but one bite was enough for my wish to vanish. I got sick again. My mind refused to perceive what's going on. Blood from my nose or ear is ordinary thing for me now. But what has become the final straw is what I had seen in a mirror. The sixteen year old guy with raven black tangled hair, blood stains on his shirt and face covered with dried blood, bags under his eyes and eyes… sea green, but in the pupils you could make out golden shades. By now they have completely changed the color to the pure gold. My eyes are dead giveaway that I am not human, not demigod… that he lives in me. Kronos. I feel him. He's laughing at me, he's mocking my feelings and fears. Now I am the fellow with sea green eyes and golden pupils… It's the last straw… He's winning… I can't help either friends or gods… I am one in need for help now… for help of Thanatos.

I couldn't handle it, I closed my eyes and tensed, lowering my head. I'd hit the wall with my head, scream from all-consuming pain and despair, but Mom and Paul are at home. Don't want to scare them even more then they already are. I simply crawled into my bed and tried to fall asleep. I got it, but the dream…

* * *

_The doorbell is ringing. Annabeth came and opened it. He is standing right behind the door. Not Kronos, Luke… Eyes are blue as before. He is standing there without any weapon, but with white flag in hands._

_"May I talk to you?" he asked, his voice trembling._

_Annabeth is staring at him suspiciously. She doesn't believe him, doesn't trust him._

_"I won't do you anything, swear on the River Styx!" he exclaimed with the same voice._

_Hysterical notes, mixed with panic and terror. I have heard such a voice before. It's similar to mine. Anxiety, desperation, powerlessness… My feelings are completely the same. Kronos doesn't spare either his slaves or his foes. He destroys everyone and everything that he can see and sense. He is cold hearted monster. Soulless and conceited psychotic!_

_"Please!" Luke is begging._

_Annabeth is still giving him a look, but suddenly stepped aside and gestured him inside. Luke is shaking in fear or over-stressing. He is fighting him. He is fighting himself… Without talking Annabeth went to the kitchen. He is behind. She sat on a chair, he took a seat opposite. She is gazing at him expecting, with the digger in her hand and the same distrust in her eyes. Luke's blue eyes fell upon the digger and whispered:_

_"I remember… That's why I'm here! Let's run away! You, me and Thalia. Together we'll be able to persuade her! I'll fight him! I won't let him hurt you! Please, help me get rid of him… Save me!_

_Her stormy gray eyes' sharp look is piercing him motionless. She wants everything to be as before… but can't trust. He has betrayed… He couldn't keep his promise and now is making another. She'd love to, but can't. It's wrong. I recognize this look. That's how she looks at me when I raise a stupid, dangerous and totally insane idea. No, raised… She's making a big decision. Decision on a person's life. No again, two person's lives. Will she choose old or new? Former friend or new friend? Who is more valuable to her? Me or Luke… She thinks I'd lost a friend, if she left me, but she is wrong. I'd lost a sense to fight… to love… to believe… A minute later she opened her mouth to announce our future, but I can't hear nor see her respond. The dream is over…_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, my body is trembling in pain. I'm thinking about her. What did she answer? I can't stand staying in the room anymore. I swiftly changed into a black shirt, jeans and white hoodie, pulled the hood up and took a look at the time. Two o'clock… Parents are asleep, so I can get out the front door. I can't get down from the second floor due to my tremor. Too weak… He's found my weak point… He's one step closer to his victory… Closer to my fading… I stepped out of the room, closed the door and headed towards the hall. There's no Paul's footwear. Implies he is on the night shift. Quickly put my shoes on and was going to step outdoors as voices from my mom's room reached my ears. Curiosity surpassed wariness and I sneaked up on the door. There's a small gap which you could see the contents of the room through. I took a look inside and saw Iris Message.

"I have no idea what's happening to him. He isn't himself. Doesn't drink, doesn't leave his room… doesn't say a word" my mom said.

Her tone… I'm scaring her. I felt sudden urge to approach, hug her and say that I'm fine but it's not true. Why would I lie for? Though I often lie. I told Annabeth on the Mount St. Helens that I had a plan and she believed me. I didn't have any plan! I lied to the guys during our first quest. I went after my mom, not some stupid bolt. During my second quest I had a lot of lies for Tyson. Third… Tricked Chiron, camp, friends, huntresses and went to the quest no matter what. Who am I after all of this?

"We'll send somebody right now. It's not like him…" Chiron said without any doubts. "I don't know what's going on as well, but it must be something serious. Something bad… but what?.." the centaur was rambling before suddenly shouted at someone that it's time to visit me.

I startled and lent forward. The door opened and mom's eyes widened. Thank gods, my hood was pulled up and she didn't saw my eyes.

"Percy?.." it was the only thing I heard before I rushed out of the house.

"Perseus..." Kronos's voice called in my mind. He was taunting me. For the thousandth or millionth time. He's came closer to the winning by another step. I felt it…

I was running through New York's streets without looking back. I didn't want the camp to know what's wrong with me, didn't want my mom to find out. If they had sent someone to look for me, I must lie low… hide or run away… then again it's exactly what I've been doing for this long. I've been running from myself. From my personality, from my soul, from my body and the parasite within me. I got used to being alone at my room to such a point that when I had breathed in fresh air, I felt sick. Sicker than before. I feel lonely. I've been distant from everyone I care about… friends, parents, teachers, even myself… What's with me? What I've become? I'm turning into a monster… every minute, every second … every breath is a step closer to the end. He used all my own power against me. He pushed my buttons… He knows me inside and out… I'm gonna lose. Maybe not right now, not tonight, but in a day, a week or a month it will happen. It's inevitable. He has one soul and possesses two bodies. The slave's and the foe's… Justice, mercy, sympathy are all unknown for him, all he's aware of is control and cold blood. I'm becoming cold-blooded as well, but if only I'm concerned. I care about others, it's me I don't care about. I don't care what will happen to me. I'm ready for death. Is he ready for victory? Probably I'm giving in too soon? Perhaps he counted on torturing me a bit more? Disable, disarm and mess with… Though he has already completed all three steps, what else? I got enough of the power struggle. What else could be done?

I turned the corner and slowed down to step. Silence… How much I've grown used to the silence… The only sound of passing truck arrived from behind. I turned back and immediately recognized in it one of Camp Half-Blood. I sighed again, turn back towards and ran as far from my home as possible, further into the heart of the city. The city became so quite. I can't remember seeing single person driving or walking. And know what… I liked it… The city became mute. The mute city. My mute city. For the first time for a really long time I felt peace. Once again I stopped running and started wandering through the silent alleys of New York. It's night… Appropriate time to live last minutes alone… Yes… I'm going to give up… You may disapprove, but I can't stand anymore! I want peace not for a fleeting moment, but forever… I want death. Small smile crawled upon my face in anticipation.

The city has been remaining mute during the whole stroll. City of my dreams… There are no wars, no treachery… There's no pain… Here live love, friendship, reciprocation and fulfilled dreams, but in silence. That's what muteness is about after all. Here you can forget about constant noise and fuss. You can't help but fall in love. My place. You can take a stroll around familiar and not so familiar streets for all eternity. This isn't ordinary gray routine days, this is life. Laugh without any sound. You curse life for misfortunes, but you forget about yourself. You're the one to blame for all occurred. Or fate. Unlike life that can be changed by your own work and dedication, you can't change your fate. You can adjust it a bit, but not change…

You may call my solution undefined. I can't say what's going to happen to me and my loved ones when I'll give up, but I hope to stay in the city. The mute city. To see familiar smiling faces who remember me not as coward and weakling I am, but as friend and comrade. Good friend and comrade. I'm killing myself and can't alter anything. Apparently it's my fate. All that's left is to smirk and step towards unknown. Maybe this step will live up to my expectations and desires? Or it may lead me to the void again. I'll stay alone among all these made-up images, words and plots of my life forever. But since it happened, it was supposed to be. It's time to get used to it.

Walking further and further away I caught sight of painfully familiar fair hair. How did she get here?! Truck must be far behind to the moment as well as its passengers! I pulled up my hood and strode to the closest corner trying my best to hide but to no avail. She turned around…

"Percy..." gasped Annabeth.

I took off and turned the corner I was sneaking toward. I managed to escape her visibility zone for a few seconds, but she rushed to chase me.

"Percy, wait!" she screamed.

The urge to stop and tell her everything burned me from inside out, but the fear of her terror was much stronger. She and others will be terrified of me… It would be unbearable… I sped up and now was running at my maximum with my head tilted towards a bit to avoid my hood being pulled off. Heart sank unpleasantly in the chest… My world was turning upside down… Now I'm an enemy… Enemy for friends… For my friends… What has he done to me?! What?! I squeezed my eyes shut, clenched my jaw while running. Hurts… really hurts… I've changed too much.

Sprinting was going five or ten minutes. I was clearly winded, Annabeth seemed to be too, but it did nothing to stop her chase or me speeding up more. But the game wasn't supposed to last long… I haven't eaten anything for a while so was noticeably weakened. Thus Annabeth was keeping her pace with me. Eventually my luck played a dirty trick when I turned the corner randomly and ran into my end. Dead end. Shit! I looked around desperate to have enough time to go back and choose another direction only to find deep frustration. Annabeth was already blocking the only exit, bent in half, hands on her knees while trying to catch her breath. Or not only?..

"Percy… What's happening?" she asked.

"A lot" I muttered. I'm not sure she could hear me though understood I said something.

Didn't want to give her enough time I rushed to a fire escape and climbed upwards. I was so scared of her reaction! I really hoped her to just wave me off and go away, but no. She restarted the chase after me. In a hurry I turn the handle of one of the balconies and went in and ran to the stairs. Climbing up and up, I came to realization I don't feel exhausted anymore. Either I am no longer a human or it's not a limit yet. I'd prefer the latter. I see the last door that leads to the roof. As soon as I opened it I realized I am above the twentieth floor. How did I reach the roof at all? It's another mistake of mine, isn't it? I mean I can't escape from here anywhere. Only get myself killed…

"You're not getting away from me..." whispered Annabeth as soon as caught up with me.

"I figured as much" I said. It was taking all energy I had to keep my voice from trembling and Kronos' influence.

The hood was still covering my head. I raised my hands and started to back down whereas Annabeth was advancing albeit gently. She feared. Not me. She feared to hurt me or scare me away, but I was afraid of her presence alone. I could lose control and give him chance to kill her. With my hands… No, I can't let it happen! Even if she had gone with Luke I can't! If she's with him, then why is she here? What does she want from me? My heart was racing, I was panting and panicking.

"What's wrong with you? You aren't yourself!" exclaimed Annabeth, pain and sorrow clear in her voice.

I couldn't hold it any longer and bolted towards. Not to kill, only to hug. I immediately felt relief washing over me. I started hyperventilated and buried my nose in her hair inhaling the smell of lemon. Annabeth hugged me back while stroking my back.

"I can't live like this anymore. I'm horrified, Annabeth… I'm scared of hurting you, of you leaving me. I can't make it without you… I-I can't fight without you. Please, don't go with him. Don't leave me… I can't take it… I can't… Please!.." I was rambling in her ear. My hood was still on.

"Shhhh… quite. It's alright… I'm here" comforting me Annabeth still stroking. "I haven't gone with Like… I'm still here, with you, Percy..."

"You don't get it… I'm a monster… " I barely brought myself to tell with trembling voice.

"Don't dare speaking like that! You're NOT a monster! You're my friend, Seaweed Brain!" protested she in raised voice without any hesitation. "The best friend..."

We were standing like this five more minutes. I was shaking, she was caressing. I've never been so defenseless and in so much need of her help. Yes, yes. You didn't misheard it. Her help and only her. Maybe I was supposed to get better, but she hasn't seen my eyes and hasn't known what's wrong with me yet. I was worried. Still it was actually cool to stand and have in your embrace the best girl, the loved girl on a block's roof. This is the person who cares about you and wants to help. It's the most pleasant and comforting thing.

I slowly took a step back and looked up into her eyes. She still couldn't see my eyes but apparently my hood was confusing her. She likely guessed I am hiding something under it and started slowly pulling it off. As soon as my eyes were exposed she gasped once again. My golden pupils were studying her scared expression. Before I could move away aware of her fear, she put her hands around me again. I sensed the sudden wetness on my neck.

"When?.." she started but couldn't bring herself to finish.

"When possessed Luke. Only part… but it's killing me, tortures. I was in terror. I tried to ignore it, but then he started gain strength and I didn't find anything better than lock myself in my room. Today he came even closer to the winning. Closer than ever… I can't take it anymore… I'm giving in…" the last words were spoken very quietly.

"You're idiot, Seaweed Brain! Don't you dare! What are we going to do without you?" for once taking a step back argued she.

I smiled. Only now I started realizing how close she is to me. We've known each other for a long time and we're ready to die for each other. Another half or one hour we spent sitting on the roof. I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. I didn't fall asleep, though Annabeth might think so. She was running her fingers through my hair. In a minute she drew a drachma and tossed it into the morning fog in which you could make rainbow out.

"Chiron..." whispered she.

Soon the image of my mom and Chiron in wheelchair appeared in the mist. Annabeth instantly caught their attention. No wonder here since missing me was "sleeping" on her shoulder.

"Annabeth? How's he?" asked Chiron.

"He seems to be alright…" my girl friend started but was quickly cut off by the centaur.

"I thought I asked you to stay in the camp? Ran away?"

"Yes", she bluntly responded.

"Okay, it's not so important. What's happening to him, Annabeth?" joined my mother the conversation.

Annabeth looked over concerned faces and bit her lip.

"I can't tell you" she said finally.

"Why?" was asked in unison.

"While he isn't ready to share by himself, I will keep it" she stated firmly and broke contact with Chiron and my mom.

I tightened my grip on her. It was so nice to know that there's a person close to you, whom you've known for a long time and who've known you, who you was through so much together with, who will be there and help you, when you and everything seem to be doomed.

"You are awake, aren't you, Percy?" asked she.

I opened my eyes and looked up. She gasped once again. Probably it will take some time to get used to my eyes. It hurt a bit. I would tell something sarcastic, if she didn't drag me to the mirror door on the roof. I froze and stared at my reflection. My eyes… the pupils are back to black. I'm myself again. I turned to Annabeth's happy smile. She is that friend I had been thinking of for all this time, she has always been supporting me as she's doing right now. She's my savior. I won the spiritual war against Kronos. Only physical is left to triumph. And I'm sure Annabeth will be with me at that moment. She will never betray me…

"Wise girl..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, start has been made. I'm trying myself in being a translator. It's my first work in translating from my native language (Russian) to English. Thus if you point me any mistakes whether it be in punctuation, spelling or using English words or phrases that make your eyes bleed or just suggestions in reconstructing a sentence, it would be highly appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> By the way, i'd recommend not to be lazy and listen to the songs suggested by the Author.


	2. The song about us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Percy is an ordinary teenager. He is a guitar player in a band. One fine day a lead singer is introducing his girlfriend to other band members.
> 
> ["Dreaming Wide Awake" by Poets of the Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2-HOaIO7Wg)
> 
> P.S. Jason – keyboard, Nico – guitar, Leo – percussion, Frank – bass guitar.

It's a most ordinary morning. Mom, as always, woke me up and left for work. It's Sunday, but our band has rehearsal planned today, so I am apparently not meant to sleep in today. I got out of bed, pulled on navy pants and white t-shirt. I went down and found on the dinner table my breakfast left by mom consisting of blue waffles and hot tea. Swallowed my small meal and went back up to my room for the guitar. My instrument is of blue-green color with black outline. I fit it in the case, went down and started slipping into my white sneakers. I straightened up, flung case's strap on my shoulder and glanced at the mirror. Sea green eyes stared at me back, raven black tangled hair and slightly pale complexion. I hardly left home or studio lately, so much I love playing guitar. I compose my own tunes and always learn the hardest pieces of music in the band. With sigh I opened the door and went outside. It turned out to be quite cool, so I decided to get back for my lime jacket. Now would be good. I locked the door and started walking to the rehearsal.

I was going past a bunch of stores. You can hardly imagine anything you can't find in here. Flowers, clothes, musical instruments, and just groceries. I paid no attention to the people passing by and was simply walking to my destination. I already felt a taste of anticipation of delight music gives me. While beaming, I drew my phone from the pocket to take a look at the time. I still have thirty minutes left, and I'm already almost there. Therefore I'm gonna have enough time to set up till everyone else's arrival, tune instruments and warm up freely.

I approached the building with glass front door. It's sort of mini café, but aside from that it's our studio. It has all we need. A stage, microphones, instruments, spot specific for rehearsals and records. Naturally not without cozy settings. Sofas at the corners, a few tables with chairs close to the stage and bar with drinks. I walked past the bar and opened dark wooden door. It leads to the hall and some rooms one of which is our studio. I went within and laid my guitar on a chair. With a sigh I began arranging chairs, tuning and altogether setting up.

It took only twenty minutes of my time. By the moment I finished, guys had already gathered. The second one to arrive was Jason, he plays keyboards, then Leo, our drummer, and at last Frank and Nico, guitar players as I am. Only our singer is yet to turn up. Luke. He is always getting late and rather careless in his duties. The funniest thing is that he is the leader of our band, he was different before after all. Now fame has gone to his head, slight fame but still. Nonetheless, he spends more time with his girlfriends and doesn't trouble himself with preparing for rehearsals and concerts it seems. He is nineteen, blue-eyed guy with sandy hair and scar across right side of his face. He earned it after the incident in which he got one loaded man's daughter in his bed, though I think he has no regrets. About everyone else I can say that they're very nice lads! Jason is blue-eyed blond, Leo has brown curly hair and eyes, brown as well. Frank and Nico are black haired but with different eyes. Frank's ones are light brown while Nico's are dark enough to occasionally look pitch black.

"Our Death Boy is in a bad mood today?" quipped Leo after a glimpse at ever-grim Nico.

"Do you know Castellan..." started di Angelo, but was immediately cut off by Luke coming in.

"Hi, everybody!" cheerfully greeted he.

"Speak of the devil..." whispered Jason with sigh.

"I want to introduce you to my girlfriend!" seemingly ignorant of Jason's words stated Luke.

I hadn't paid any attention to words being spoken around and didn't going to start. I was sitting and tuning my guitar and playing light melodies along the way, when familiar voice reached my ears: "Percy?". I looked up to see new Luke's girl. Yeah… It's not good… I always felt bad when girls came to Luke with tears and pleaded to come back to them only to bump into wall of Luke's professional rejection. Now my heart sank after I imagined the same situation with this particular girl.

"Hi, Annabeth!" yelled I and my eyes caught her gray ones. Her fair hair were tied in a ponytail, and she was wearing light blue jeans and white sweater.

"You know each other?" asked Luke in alarm.

"He's my classmate" answered Annabeth and smiled to me.

"Didn't know you're still attending school, Jackson!" mockingly exclaimed Luke.

"In case you didn't know, everyone here aside you are 17!" marked Frank.

"Really?" said Castellan with sheer nonchalance. "Doesn't matter! Today Annabeth will be present during our run-through! You don't mind, do you?" more likely stated than asked he.

"That's why you came on time!" quipped I and everyone but singer laughed. Annabeth were studying with a great deal of interest.

"Thanks goodness, came at all. Let's go, Castellan! We're not waiting you alone!" said Nico.

"You'll have to. I am the only one who can sing!" Luke twitched eyebrows, winked at Annabeth, and finally joined us.

Nico rolled his eyes and whispered:

"Ladies' man!"

You know I relate to him. Nico's sister Bianca as well as Jason's sister Thalia, you could say, had a crush on him, but we were collectively keeping them out of him and vice versa. He can do whatever he wants but not with them! I'm very close to both Bianca and Thalia, they're cool girls! Good-looking, smart, even perky… but more importantly loyal! Unlike our singer.

"Alright, Jackson, learn your parts?" asked he not without venom.

"Of course, cap!'' yelled I.

I must have forgotten to mention. He doesn't really like me as some lovely girls are hanging out with him only for the sake of getting acquainted with me. He is always trying offend or discredit me, but he can't do it, because I play really good and don't take any more duties. And it irritates him to no end. However against all odds, we have at least one thing in common. He like all of us likes make fun of Octavian. Another supercilious blond.

"Well? Let's start?" cheerfully suggested Luke.

"What to start? We don't have anything new!" Jason said perplexedly.

"Will figure it out!" Castellan responded with even more cheer.

"Haven't you tried to play other artists' songs? Make up your own acoustics, for example?" Annabeth suggested her idea.

She hasn't changed. We were friends sometime ago, but then she became another Luke's fan. I have tried to warn her a plenty of times, but she didn't believe me… Then there was a fight when we told each other things we shouldn't have. Nowadays, we don't communicate at all. I haven't even told her that I like her. Funny enough…

"Like what?" Nico couldn't help it but lower his hands. Annabeth shrugged.

"Good idea, but still we have to do something new" Frank thoughtfully muttered.

Jason looked at me. He is the only one aware of me having written my own song. All that left to do is pick up passages for keyboard, percussion and Frank's bass guitar, but it's easy. I still doubted about showing guys my song as it's personal enough. I wasn't going to perform it on stage at all but now…

"I have one..." I started, lowering my head.

"Jackson? What's that?" Luke asked. Annabeth stared at me in surprise.

I sighed and drew score from my guitar's case. I threw it at smiling Castellan. When his eyes fell on the sheet his grin has gone instantly.

"From where?" he asked.

I didn't respond and started to play a melody of this song. Everyone was silently watching me, well, everyone but him.

"Jackson! Why don't you answer? Speak when asked for!" he demanded with bared teeth. I ignored his imperatives and talked back only once finished playing.

"I wrote it. What did you expect?" simply stated I while glowering. It was awkward to show it to friends and her… especially when the song is about her. About our friendship, severed all of a sudden.

"Here are only notes for a guitar and words. The rest can be easily picked up" thoughtfully stated Jason as got it from Luke's hands and handed it to others.

"You know, the song has a message…" mumbled Frank staring at me.

"Message or not, that's what we're playing!" vigorously yelled Leo and took the sheet out of Nico's hands.

"I'll go and make copies for everyone, meantime you think about the rest" said Nico and left the room.

"We could make up a harmony for keyboards, replace drums with a triangle or something like that, and have to use regular guitar instead of bass to play softer tune. For Nico we could think of second piece or…" I started rambling.

"It isn't your decision to make!" Luke cut in.

"It's his song, not yours!" Annabeth turned to him.

I've already forgotten about her presence here. Only now I realized she has been studying me thoughtfully all this time. Luke muttered something to himself and we began creating a harmony for keyboard. We chose the suitable volume and proceeded to notes. After having solved that problem, we moved to the next instrument. By the moment Nico had already come back with scores. While the rest were busy with Frank's guitar and percussion, I and di Angelo started working out piece for him. Agreed that theme is mine, while he will be the second voice and proceeded to chords. We decided to change them just a bit and succeeded quite fast. There's only the hardest part left.

"You soon, darlings?" Luke asked us with a yawn. He was just sitting holding Annabeth by the shoulders.

"You can get out of here! You aren't helping the least bit, only disturbing! Take a walk and stay the hell out of our way. We only need you to know the lyrics and show up at rehearsals, and you don't bother yourself to do even that!" I snapped and yelled at him.

"You dare accuse me of anything, Jackson?" he questioned angrily, standing up.

"You heard everything, ladies' man!" I roared and got back to the business ignoring him from now on.

Guys didn't pay any attention to our singer, but apparently Luke wasn't pleased. He rolled his sleeves up and marched to me while my back was turned.

"Luke, wait! What're you doing?" Annabeth held his arm but he just yanked out his arm, pushed her out of the way and rushed at me. With clear intent to punch me in the face he raised his arm and stroke but I dodged causing Luke to lose his balance and fall on the floor. Glaring at me he stood up and stomped off to his girlfriend. They were leaving under our looks. My face expressed anger, but nonetheless Annabeth turned around and mouthed "Sorry!".

After they're gone, work was progressing a lot easier, however we've been sitting in the studio till late into the night and separated around eleven. During my walk home I was keeping Annabeth in mind, her face, her smile, voice… How the hell did she wind up in this? Dating Luke does not bode well. Cool air outside made me pull my hood up. I was walking through deserted alleys when I bumped into someone and knocked them off their feet. The person turned out to be a pretty red-faired, green-eyed girl. Paint stains covered her all, both cloths and face.

"I'm sorry" I said and helped her to get back on her feet.

"Never mind, It's my fault either. Daydreamed and didn't notice you" ginger smiled but her smile quickly vanished, when saw my face, and turned into shocked expression.

"What?" I asked warily.

"You're Percy! Guitarist of the "Demigods"! I'm your fan" she exclaimed.

'Great. Just what I needed!' I groaned mentally.

"I see" I said struggling not to blush.

"When will be your next concert or new song?" she started babbling in excitement.

"We have a song, a concert will be no idea when" I answered and fixed strap on my shoulder.

"Well, I see" she smiled again.

"Then… bye?" I said as tilted head to the side.

"Yeah" she nodded before ran away beaming in happiness.

I just shook my head and moved ahead. When I finally got home, mom had already cooked dinner.

"Hi, Percy!" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Hi! What smells so good?"

"I've baked a pie" she answered as I came in. "Sit, eat"

I sat down and was immediately given a plate of fried potatoes. Then mom put the pie on the table and cut it. I was so starving that the next thing I knew is all food is gone. Whole time I was being stared at by mom. Her look clearly told me something is wrong.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's me who should ask you"

"What do you mean?"

"Some hours before you got home, Annabeth came and asked to talk to you. So I'm asking. You haven't spoken to each other for a long time" my mom started.

"Nothing happened. She is just Luke's new girlfriend and came to our rehearsal" I said nonchalantly as grabbed a piece of pie.

"I'm so sorry… Haven't you tried to talk to her?" mom sighed. She was totally aware of Luke and his love affairs.

"Too late. Thanks for dinner, but I'd better go to bed" I said.

After mom's words I felt sick in the chest, and my answer only made it worse. I rapidly went up to my room, changed and got into bed. Music's done. The last problem is lyrics. If only she wouldn't understand its meaning!

Next morning I went to school. Nothing interesting occurred other than Annabeth trying her best to catch me to talk, but I succeeded in avoiding her fortunately. After school, I went back home to change and pick up the guitar and headed to the studio. We had run-through to play. Surprisingly Luke turned up again along with Annabeth even in time. He sang from a sheet. I admit he can sing, but he definitely lacks any responsibility. All sounds were harmonizing well with my theme overlapping others. Luke was singing. Imperfect, but singing. In the end Annabeth sent Luke ahead, while she herself stayed to talk with me.

"What do you need?" I asked her. Perhaps rude, but I couldn't help myself.

"Where did you get that song from?"

"I've already answered this question!" I was struggling to keep my voice smooth.

"Did you write it long ago?" she asked again.

"Yes"

"The song has a meaning. As every others. Then why didn't you want to show it?" she kept going.

"Didn't want"

"Too personal?" she tilted her head to the side and stared at my eyes.

"What do you need after all?" I rolled my eyes.

"I want to understand you, Seaweed Brain!" she yelled and walked away.

I had been gazing after her for a few seconds. Now I'm not used to this old alias. I guess it's for the best. I sighed and started packing my stuff. When I was exiting the building I was caught again. By Luke this time.

"What were you doing?"

"Talking" I responded sharply.

"Alright, Jaskson. I don't care what you or others think but you're not in the band anymore!" he hissed angrily.

"Fine!" I bared my teeth and left.

I was heading home extremely mad. Thanks goodness I didn't stumble upon anyone else. As soon as I got home I came to bed without even eating.

The band was practicing every day but without me from that night on. Annabeth occasionally threw me a look or two, but didn't approached me. Fortunately. Guys tried to find me but to no avail. All my spare time I spent at home and just didn't open the door for them. Was sitting there and playing guitar. Now the song became even more meaningful. And it hurt more than ever. A week went by. I knew that guys were going to play my song in a café. I even showed up at there, but then Luke went up on stage and announced his new song. I say again, not my but his! Long story short, the band refused to get up on stage. Well, musicians. Also Luke publicly declared that I left the band. His hands were holding a sheet with lyrics. He has never learn them. In a week they had a concert again, but they all had to show up this time. They were made to perform in front of internationally known judges. I've come to see again but apparently It was too much to ask for.

"Percy!" Jason ran up to me. "I've no idea what happened and why you left, but we need you!"

"Luke couldn't grab a guitar and play my piece?" I quipped.

"No", the whole band came up to us. "He got drunk and didn't learn lyrics. We have no singer.

"Sing yourselves! You have voices!"

"We don't know lyrics. Percy, you know how much it's important! We can't let all these people down! They believe in us!" Nico put his word.

"In you. I'm not with you anymore" I was going to walk away, but was stopped by Annabeth's hand.

"Percy, please!" I looked into her eyes to see screaming plea. Why does she have that effect on me?!

"Fine..." I sighed.

They smiled and dragged me into a dressing room. I changed into black jeans, black shirt and black sneakers. Bright red tie were showed off on my neck, and shirt's sleeves were rolled up to a bit below elbows.

"Our turn" Frank declared and we started getting on stage.

Luke was obviously completely pissed off upon seeing me. In blind rage he broke all instruments except for mine since I keep it with me. He was taken away quickly, but we stumbled upon a problem. Only my guitar survived the musical massacre.

"Play by yourself" Nico decided. Everyone nodded in agreement. I sighed, got my guitar and went on stage.

I sat on a chair, set microphone up and started:

 _Too late, the melody is over  
_ _The joke seems to be on me 'cause I'm the one not laughing  
_ _Down here on the floor  
_ _Deflate, the mystery of living  
_ _In the most heartless fashion I could ever imagine  
_ _No pretense of decor_

We lied to each other quite often, but still stayed friends. Then another fight, betrayal and fight again.

 _Another place and time, without a great divide  
_ _And we could be flying deadly high  
_ _I'll sell my soul to dream you wide awake  
_ _Another place and time, without a warning sign  
_ _And we could be dying angel style  
_ _I'll sell my soul to dream you wide awake_

You weren't with me and I was suffering. How much was I attached to you? All turned gray.

 _I'll dream you, I'll dream you  
_ _I'll dream you, I'll dream you  
_ _I'll dream you, I'll dream you  
_ _I'll dream you wide awake_

I had been hoping we would make it up for a while… I was thinking about yourself, but for nothing.

 _With me, disaster finds a playfield  
_ _Love seems to draw dark, twisted pleasure, tearing at me  
_ _'Cause I can't let you go  
_ _Mercy, like water in a desert  
_ _Shine through my memory like jewelry in the sun  
_ _Where are you now?_

I was still keeping in mind moments with you, keeping your smile.

 _Another place and time, without a great divide  
_ _And we could be flying deadly high  
_ _I'll sell my soul to dream you wide awake  
_ _Another place and time, without a warning sign  
_ _And we could be dying angel style  
_ _I'll sell my soul to dream you wide awake_

 _I'll dream you, I'll dream you  
_ _I'll dream you, I'll dream you  
_ _I'll dream you, I'll dream you  
_ _I'll dream you wide awake_

You can't imagine the pain I had to suffer. And that pain is here again.

 _It's like I'm racing to the sun, blindly face the blazing gun  
_ _'Cause I'm afraid I will be left here without you  
_ _Like I'm racing not to run, give me more when I have none  
_ _'Cause I'm afraid I will be left here without you  
_ _Wide awake  
_ _Wide awake  
_ _Wide awake, wide awake_

We have been through a lot, but distanced ourselves anyway. You're still the closest person to me. The best friend…

Once the music stopped, the audience erupted in applause and I came off stage. All memories were flooding my mind. Ache was growing. I still love you…

Someone grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. Only when we turned the corner, I realized it's Annabeth.

"Tell me the truth… It's about us, isn't it?.." she lowered her head.

"Yes", I confessed. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"We're no longer together. I broke up with him, as soon as I figured out he kicked you out.

"In such a case, I'll suggest getting everything back!" I said and reached out my hand.

Instead of shaking it, Annabeth actually put her arms around my neck and kiss me on the lips.

"Friendship I will not accept, Seaweed Brain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, origial Russian story had completely different song of a Russian rapper (that I don't really approve). To avoid dealing with the hell of translating regarding the song, I decided not to bother myself and choose another suitable song. The result might be not really suitable but I tried. If you have another option and will persuade me your choice would fit better, I'll replace it.
> 
> Song from the original: Mot - Talisman ([Мот - Талисман](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeBghwiOhl0))
> 
> Luke here turned out be a total asshole. Such a shame.


	3. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Percy and Annabeth were attending School for Gifted Youngsters from X Men?

The clock says twelve forty. The class is ending in a few minutes. I can literally hear the clocks' movement. The teacher's words haven't been reaching my brain for a long while. That's how all lessons pass. Absolutely all. I sit down my desk, take some notes and constantly stare at clocks in anticipation of a class’ end. Today we have few newbies. It's quite strange. All students are divided into groups and sent to lessons, there are no grades and levels of education. Everyone is equal. A newbie is sitting behind me. He is trying his best to write every single word coming out of teacher’s mouth, but naturally fails miserably. There’s one more sitting nearby. She doesn’t write much but listens intently. All of a sudden a thud is heard in the quiet room. The teacher isn't paying it any attention and continuing his lecture, but the new girl turned to me.

“Could you?” whispered she.

I looked down and stared at an item on the floor right in front of my desk. All I need to reach it is to bend down a little bit. A most ordinary pencil sharpener. I don’t mind of course and I can do it, but I won’t. Everything I touch freezes. Just becomes a pretty ice cube. I always try wearing long-sleeved clothes to cover at least half of my palms, but it definitely doesn’t help much. Other mutant students don’t disturb me, even though don’t know about my ability. Everyone thinks I simply control ice as a guy named Bobby. I try to ignore it.

The girl tilted her head in confusion. I kept staring at an object but didn’t make any attempts to reach out and grab it. Annabeth, who was sitting in front of me, turned around, followed my gaze, took the sharpener and gave it to the girl.

“Thanks!” she responded.

Annabeth nodded and turned back towards the lecturer. I turned to look back at the clock. One minute separates me from long-awaited ringing. Aaaand… Bell. But teacher didn’t let us go. She asked us to wait a bit longer. I threw a sad glance at closing door. It felt like they had imprisoned me in some cell with no way out. I’m ready to wail in despair.

“Kids, I’d like to ask you to be careful!” she began. “Not long ago some people appeared and claimed that they seemingly developed medicine that supposedly can turn a mutant into a regular person.”

My heart missed a beat. All I always wanted is to get rid of this power, to become a normal guy and definitely not a mutant, and now I've got a chance. For this dream I would give everything I have. Means only my life. I can’t say I had a difficult upbringing and lived on streets. No at all. Even now I have a living mother, though she is under impression I’m dead, and a stepfather. My mom, Sally Jackson, loved me very much and even if she had found out about me being a mutant, she still would have never abandoned me. Just so happened. I discovered my ability on my way home, when I was twelve. A bag of groceries in my hand suddenly iced over, I freaked out and tossed it away into whom happened to be a man in a wheelchair. Pr. Xavier. He noticed my power and offered his help, which I naturally accepted. Then Charles told me about mutants, since I still knew nothing about them, and my powers. Without a second thought I gave my agreement with one condition that my mom wouldn’t know about me being a mutant. Professor did so. He offered me a heap of excuses but I found faked death the best. From that day five years passed. I’m seventeen now. And I still can’t touch things without wearing gloves which I don't have any intention to do. I’d rather avoid contacts.

“I assure you that medicine was created as a mere bait to trap mutants and use them as guinea pigs”, the teacher kept talking. She was speaking insistently like tried to hammer her words into our heads. “Don’t go there, and if you find out someone is going, warn us. Class dismissed!”

Class started packing without a hurry, when I rushed out the door. My heart was pumping like crazy, I was breathing heavily but was keeping calm facade and walking to my room in seemingly leisurely pace. I… I can get rid of all this. I can stop avoiding contacts with people, can return to mom!. I can become normal…

“Percy!” I heard someone calling my name from behind. I turned around. Nobody here… I am surrounded by students, hurrying to their rooms to do homework and go hang out with friends as soon as possible. But that’s the catch. I have no friends. Quite possible they were calling someone else. I shrugged and resumed my path to my room. “Percy, wait!”

I had enough time to notice in the corner of the eye Annabeth placing her hand on my shoulder, but not enough time to react. I felt freezing cold running from my skin to Annabeth’ palm. Chase gasped and sharply pulled hand away from my skin. Her fingers are covered in the crust of ice but already started getting warm. In terror, I stared at her pale hand that merely instant ago was of normal shade. Annabeth was gazing at me in confusion with slightly opened mouth.

“Sorry...” I whispered, nervously swallowed and disappeared into the crowd.

I wished to turn up in my room right this instant. I am not interested what such a strong telepath as Annabeth would want from me. I don’t want to know why she wanted to speak with me all of a sudden. It was a while ago when I felt so strong cold running all over me. I felt it every time a person touches me. It’s extremely unpleasant and terrifying. In this kind of moments I’m feeling senseless and cold-hearted which I fear the most. I stop being human. I become full-fledged mutant in human skin. It drives me insane.

I stepped inside the room and shut the door, leaned on it and slowly slid down. Chase has never done anything bad to me and I didn’t want to either. I'm so sorry it happened. But I can’t return anything. I can only hope Annabeth will not spread it all over school and I will be able to leave today without any trouble. I lowered my head and closed my eyes. It's decided… Today I will go and take that risk… go and try to become a normal human… Maybe I can? Maybe I will be able to finally touch people?

“Percy? Are you there?” I heard soft voice outside the door. I ignored it. “Percy, I know you’re there! Open!” it demanded again. Female voice. Annabeth’. ‘What the hell does she want from me? One touch was not enough?’ “I haven’t gone crazy and I’m not afraid of you! Jackson, open it already!”

“What do you want?” without raising from the floor I asked in tired voice.

“To talk” relieved sigh was heard from outside.

“About what?” I smirked. “We have been studying together for about four years and only now you decided to talk to me?”

“I know what you’re going to do” she responded slightly irritated. “Percy… You don’t need to go there. You heard what the teacher said? It’s a trick!”

I sprung to my feet and opened the door. Apparently she was leaning on it since she starts falling. I caught her entirely reflexively. Deadly cold once again was running over my skin and I felt her waist began freezing. Overpowering myself, I took my hands of her body and backed a few steps. Annabeth looked at me with some odd expression, but stood up and closed the door anyway.

“Thanks.” she said.

“What did you want to talk about?” I frowned. Seriously, are there people who are so full of themselves that think they’d be able to talk me out of it? Annabeth is smart girl and I don’t think she is a hundred percents sure she will succeed. It’s just a try. The only thing I’m not so sure about is if she will tell on me or not.

“You surely heard teacher’s words and I think you have a pretty good idea that alleged cure will ruin you!” She starts coming at me following her words with vigorous hand gesticulation. For a moment I had a sinking feeling she is going to lash out at myself and tie me while completely ignoring freezing effect of my skin.

“Have no one taught you that getting into a stranger’s mind without permission is bad?” meanwhile, I started backing down. It’s like a game of tag. She chases me, while I run away from her.

“It’s for your own good!” Chase argued with a bit of embarrassment. I was always good with details so it didn’t take much to notice her barely visible blush.

“For my own good?!” I raised my voice to yell, though I understand that it won't do me any good. “Annabeth, you saw yourself! I can’t merely touch a person! I can’t live like this all the time! If all school finds out, I will be feared by everyone!…

“I don’t fear you!” she quickened her pace with clear intention to touch me but I dodged and ran to the opposite side of the table. She stood across from me and leaned on the table. I mirrored her. We stared at each other’s eyes. No one’s gonna show the smallest crack. “You are the one who is afraid of others, not the other way around! Maybe if your fear stops, you won’t freeze every thing you touch?”

“Charles gave me exactly the same advice, but as you can see, it didn’t me any good!” I came to the other side as Annabeth took another attempt to catch me. “It seems all you telepaths think the same!”

“It’s because after a million tries to get through thick heads of stubborn imbeciles like you, all telepaths reluctantly memorize every single word!” Annabeth snorted and once again tried to catch me but to no avail. I jumped on the coach.

“Uh-huh! I believe it, sure!” I laughed while dodging Annabeth’ arms. “Looks rather like Charles sent you!”

Annabeth breathed out in irritation and fell on the coach. I stopped to examine her. 'Tangled mess of fair hair gathered in a ponytail with few strands out. Her ferocious gray eyes were covered as her pretty smart head lies down on the coach’s back. She had never pay attention to her looks, intelligence was always on the first place. She always urgently absorbed any bit of new knowledge! Despite anything, she was gorgeous anyway. Even her enemies, which are very few by the way, can’t help but admit it. Annabeth was communicative person and tried to find some common ground with every mutant, always successfully, at first at least, then some got jealous and became enemies. Well, or rivals. I have not been spared the fate of Annabeth interact, but then distanced myself from everyone. Those few months of our cooperation I tried avoiding greetings pretending to be sick and contagious. Back then Annabeth wasn't so skillful at breaking into other people’s minds, thus didn’t even make any attempt to. The thing is that her signature greeting was small friendly hug, habit that seems to remain even now. She still gives people a hug when meet. Annabeth used to be like a regular nerdy know-it-all and I thought she would be the same but nowadays Annabeth is something entirely different. Nice slim figure, longer than average hair, though eyes haven’t changed at all. The same fierce gray. And personality. As far as I know she is not in any relationship, though I bet a huge part of student body wishes to differ. Every time someone tried to ask her out, she gently gave a hint that didn’t want to, but naturally a little bit heeded it. And I can relate to that. If it weren’t for my problem, I’d definitely hit on her.

“Then why don’t you give it a try?” sounded slightly mocking voice.

“Uuuh… How long have you been listening to my thoughts?”

“The whole time” she shrugged. “I’m flattered.”

“You used to have good manners. I hoped they haven’t changed.” my shoulder are trembling in silent laughter.

“Naive! People change even worse.” She tried not to look at me. Her eyes were flying around the room, glancing at anything but me.

“Don’t think it’s possible. At least can’t remember such a case.” I fell on the coach next to her. She didn’t show she even noticed. Her eyes thoughtfully were staring out of the window.

“And what has changed in me?” she whispered.

“You grew” I barely noticeable touched top of her head tempting her no-fear-no-freeze theory. But as soon as contact occurred, the same deadly cold was washing over my body, a shiver was running down Annabeth’ spine. I instantly pulled my hand off, so she didn’t get hurt. “Hair got longer, facial features more prominent, figure...” I shut up. It was a bit uncomfortable. “You got more beautiful, tall and smart.” I squeezed out of myself.

“It seems I don’t have another choice...” said she after minute of silence.

“Meaning?” I was confused.

“If I can’t talk you out of it, I’ll have to join you.” Annabeth sharply turned to me and went still examining me closer. “You have changed too, Seaweed Brain.”

* * *

“Are you seriously going there?”, Annabeth asked in what seems as a hundredth time.

We've recently finally left school and are walking along the road hoping to catch a ride. Why I agreed to take Annabeth with me is beyond me. She didn't even have to persuade me. I had just nodded to her statement. Maybe somewhere deeply within I get that Annabeth truly wants to help me, maybe I just fancy her company. If it was more or less warm winter night on the Christmas eve, if we were the most ordinary humans, then people might have considered us for a cute couple on a date; except for that we'd need people themselves, who clearly don't have a wish to wander along the highroad at 11 pm. I tried, really tried not to think about this that much, but in vain. I just didn't have anything else in my mind to roll. I only hoped Annabeth is not reading my mind right now. One time was enough. Thank you very much.

“Remind me, please, why I took you with me.” I turned around sharply and pierced a look into Chase. She stopped.

“Because you fancy my company and you feel I truly want to help you.” she responded absolutely seriously.

‘What the?.. Shit! It's so “cool” to have a telepath friend!’ irritably thought I.

“I'm glad you consider myself your friend after all.” Annabeth snorted as if nothing has happened, went past me and further away down the road.

“We could communicate in mind only, what do you think? You'll listen to me and respond.” I closed my eyes, listening to Annabeth' departing footsteps.

“We could, if you wish so.” I heard from behind. I smirked and departed myself.

Annabeth is too arrogant, too prideful, but too kind either. She is aware of such things as loyalty, honesty and friendship... Her positive features overshadow negative ones. Yeah, she's great, but as always there's a little nasty 'no'.... She's mutant. People fear ones like her, avoid them, some openly loathe. That's why mutants are usually in a fight. Someones just get sick of such a treatment and decide that they can force people to see how wrong they're being. That's why the whole world is aware of us. That's why we're not loved anymore, more like feared and hated. We're digging our own grave. But if the first half understands it, the second one doesn't. All this has already become a cycle that will last until each single mutant ceases to exist. Even if it comes true, it will be very soon. The cure, new war, deaths... Everything is contributing to the downsizing of mutants and increase in number of humans. It's not a secret who will win.

“When did you turn into a pessimist?” asked Annabeth. She spotted a few cars ahead and reached out an arm. One car started turning around.

“You missed that period.” I snorted. It wasn't a lie. I started perceiving the world in negative colors around after a month I had cut my contacts with Annabeth.

“Mind giving us a lift?” Chase looked into the open window of the car that just pulled up. There are two people inside. A black-haired guy with navy blue eyes and his wife apparently, the blonde with light blue eyes.

“Where to?” the blonde beamed at us.

“To the closest locality at least.” Annabeth smiled back.

“Get in.” the guy gestured to the back seats and there was a little click.

I opened the door and waved my hand, giving way to Annabeth. Car's owners giggled. They seemed to find it funny. The telepath got inside in the right seat and I got the left. The car was driving at medium speed which made me relieved. I was nervous. Who knows how they feel about mutants. They were of “unpredictable” age: twenty five, give or take. Usually some of them pity or like mutants while some hate them with all their soul. I'm not sure which one I'd like. I am not a person to like being pitied, I'm used to both good and bad coming back, but being named a monster is not something pleasant either. Now try to choose what's better.

“Hey, travelers? Mind giving us your names?” the driving guy smiled at us.

“I'm Annabeth, that's Percy” Chase introduced us all by herself. I was silently staring out of the window.

“My name's Mark, and this wonderful woman is Rose.” his smiled widened a bit, as did his wife's. “So where are you two heading?”

“We are going to Washington, central hospital.” the telepath elaborated.

“Are you sure about that? Specifically to that hospital?” Rose looked a bit surprised.

“Yeah, so? What surprised you so much?” Annabeth tensed. Her facial expression was giving that away.

“Just that hospital stopped treating humans, only mutants now.” the guy snorted. “Rumored they invented some medicine that turns mutants into normal humans.”

“How do you feel about mutants?” asked I all of a sudden.

“They are human beings as well.” said Rose. “They have a right for a peaceful life as everyone else.”

“So what powers do you have?” Mark turned the car to the right and entered a sleeping town. I stressed out from the question, but kept my look calm. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the guy, possibly reading his mind.

“I'm a telepath.” she stated finally.

“And your boyfriend?” Rose threw her look at me over shoulder. Sorry, who? Boyfriend? Very funny!

“He's my friend and he is a guy here who controls ice, cold and things like that.” she answered for me. And for that I'm thankful. If I had tried to explain myself, I wouldn't have been able to put it into words and not to send this whole idea to hell.

“So why do you want to get rid of your powers?” Mark frowned in confusion. It seems he thought that being mutant is cool and stuff, and can't comprehend how it is possible to willingly dispose of supernatural powers.

“I don't want, he does.” answered Annabeth very helpfully.

“Why? What do you need it for?” Rose turned around to look at me.

“Everything I touch freezes over, turns into ice. Every single thing or living being I touch becomes a dead cold statue.” I grimly smirked. “I can't control it.”

Everyone fell silent. My problem isn't unsolvable or lethal. We, people, are sociology-biological creatures. We can't survive without food, water, sleep, air and interaction. I can take my time and enlist all other needs, but those are essential ones. I am an ice man. It doesn't mean I am made of ice or my organs are or I melt in summer. I am the same person, with all the same needs. It's just because of this one particular feature I am denied this vital need — communication. I fear — I'm feared. It's really simple. Nobody knows how mutants came to exist and what they were earlier. We are not a regular scientific invention where all little details are thought through. We are ordinary people with unnatural powers, and these powers do not always go hand-in-hand with our life styles, our needs and our build. We have to sacrifice something. Either we quit living or we're slowly dying and suffering in a human body with mutant's powers. And now we've got a third option. We can get rid of our powers and live as normal humans.

“We'll drive you straight to Washington, we're going the same way anyway.” Rose smiled. Annabeth nodded. Her hand squeezed mine for a second and I felt the same cold once again, the same creepy frost. I know Annabeth must have sensed it too as her fingers immediately paled and froze. It was her endeavor to support me and show me it's not a big deal. Needless to say it didn't work.

* * *

School for mutants isn't so far from Washington as I had thought. We had been driving for hour and a half till we entered the city. The road was lit by streetlights, most of the windows were dark inside and there were almost no cars on the streets which was quite strange. I thought in big cities such as this traffics stop never. Silence had fallen over the city's streets, grave silence. Wind was gently blowing my hair. As if forewarning about bad ending. Rose and Mark were quietly watching the road, sometimes exchanging nervous glances. Annabeth were trying her best not to look at me. I have no idea what's going on in the pretty head of hers. It's like she was afraid of something. Afraid not of me, but for me. It gave me an odd feeling. I had had no one who could feel nervous for me.

“We're here.” Rose uttered after the car pulled over in front of a white building.

“Thanks.” Annabeth whispered in gratitude. I opened the door.

“Annabeth, you know... I bet as soon as he won't have his powers he will give you a good kiss. Mark my words.” Rose gave us a maternal smile. From such a statement I hit my head on the door as I was getting out of the vehicle. I gave the married couple kind of embarrassed and hurt look while rubbing a sore spot, and Annabeth failed in hiding her snort.

‘What a bullshit!’ I thought.

“Agree.” Annabeth nodded before Mark and Rose stared at her in confusion. Maybe they though Chase agreed with Rose's “prediction”?

“Would you stop reading my mind?” I resented loudly. Annabeth sincerely laughed again. She already knows I hate it so much, but she continues doing it nonetheless, as if out of spite, though I'm sure there's another reason. “Are you so curious to know what I'm thinking?”

“Well, we'll leave you alone to it.” said his farewell Mark and pulled away. We are alone.

“You're intriguing person, Percy. So yeah. I'm curious to know what's in your mind.” Annabeth was thoughtfully stared after Mark and Rose. I may not know what's Chase thinking about. But that couple reminded me of us somehow. Rose is a little similar to Annabeth, and Mark — to me. At least on the outside. We were about the same height, face features were very much alike... It's like a hint. Which we're gonna deny in every possible way.

I shook my head and headed straight to the hospital. I hope it's 24-hours available. I came here with clear intention to get rid of my inhuman powers and won't back off. As much as I'd like to, I was anxious. The teacher's forewarning, the cure which couldn't been invented for so many years... Although I didn't care what'd happen to me, I was scared for Annabeth. Why did I take her with me again? Why did she decide to join me? They may take away her powers against her will! And that'd be completely my fault! Right now she was following my steps, occasionally throwing weird glances back.

“Maybe we shouldn't, Percy?” she asked as I touched the front door.

“Annabeth, how about... you don't go with me. Wait me around here somewhere not so far away or come back to school altogether. 'Cause I'm not coming back.” My eyes closed, head lowered I was standing with my back to her. I was really worried about her.

“Are you kidding? No way!” Annabeth snorted and stepped inside. I sighed and followed.

We appeared in the hospital's main lobby, even if it looked more like shopping mall. High ceiling, doors into the various labs were lining on both sides. There was only a single white table in the middle of the room. A person in white coat was standing next to it, apparently a doctor. He was speaking with another man sitting behind the table — a guard. Kind smiles were covering both faces and even remained after we were noticed at last.

“Mutants? Want to get rid of powers?” the doctor asked as we came to them.

“I want.” I responded instantly.

“And your friend?” the guard pointedly looked at Annabeth.

“I don't.” Annabeth was trying a cute smile but tension was clear on her face nevertheless.

“You can keep an eye on the process, if you wish so.” the doctor nodded and waved a hand towards the left corridor. “Let's go.”

We were walking down the narrow hallway. On the right side we could see plenty of offices and labs with every possible tools and devices. Annabeth was doing her best to go as close to me as she could. On the left side were seen heavy iron doors lining, which did nothing to ease my nervousness. They had all modern security systems you could think of, such as lock with retinal scan, passwords and special magnet cards. Almost every door had its own unique security method. They must keep something important there. We walked to almost the end of the hall and stopped in front of a glass door. A man with a syringe was awaiting inside. Without being invited I came in and sat down a chair. For the last time I took a good look at Annabeth behind the door. Her eyes were running all over the room feverishly, but every one and other second they stopped at me. The man stabbed syringe into my arm. That was exact moment when I saw the doctor was pointing somewhere, somewhere towards whilst the guard was seen behind. They must keep something important behind those iron doors. Or somebody... Mutants.

I sharply grabbed the man with syringe's elbow and he started freezing over. I pulled the needle from my arm and ran out of the room. There was nobody here. I felt I started weakening. Everything went dark as I became terribly dizzy. I managed to crawl a few steps while leaning on the wall, but didn't see anyone at all. They drugged me to make me weak and easy to throw into a cell, I am a lab rat. And I brought Annabeth here as well. Great job, Jackson!

One strong hit on my head and I blacked out...

* * *

“Percy, get up!” a voice was yelling at me accompanied with vigorous shaking my shoulders.

I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth right in front of my face. She looked the same. No wounds, bruises or scratches short of a little cut eyebrow. It seemed like she had willingly followed them only to accidentally hit a forehead on a corner or a doorpost along the way. Except I'm pretty sure that's not what actually happened. We were in the round white room with windows right under high ceiling. Where we were being watched from. We're screwed.

“Do you have your powers?” asked Annabeth after a silent minute. I was sitting with my head lowered.

“I don't know.” I admitted and reach out to her in order to check. Annabeth took my hand but nothing happened. “No, I don't.” I shook my head.

“Then what're you doing here?” Annabeth smirked.

“As I saw you were being taken away, I froze the doctor and ran away to find you only to being knocked unconscious.” I lied down on the floor and covered my eyes. We must figure out how to get out of here.

“Cute.” Annabeth pursed her lips and shrugged. “Only you're stuck here too now.”

“I'd never abandon you anyway.” I sat up against her and looked up at her eyes. There was no despair or fear in them. It's like she had already accepted her fate. Suddenly Rose's prediction came to my mind, although I didn't really get why. “You're here because of me.”

“I'm here because I came with you on my own free will. It's not your fault.” Annabeth closed her eyes. That's, I guess, why she didn't notice my slightly mocking grin.

As quietly as I could I leaned forward and tried to take a glimpse into her eyes once again. It's like she didn't even notice the distance between us now is a lot closer than before. Or just didn't show it. Chase exhaled and I saw her breath. It looked as if she was in the cold... I mean... Do I still have powers? I leaned a little closer and kept watching her breathing.

‘You wouldn't happen to be reading my mind?’ I wondered in my head.

Her lips formed a smile and opened to reply something but I didn't give her a chance. I kissed her. No idea why, but I liked it. Chase went still in shock by my actions. I was hoping I wouldn't get in trouble. I'm doing this merely to test my powers. Yeah. Totally. Finally, Annabeth snap out of her stupor and pushed me away. I felt a little hurt, but put that thought aside and focused on her exhalation. She breathed out and froze. Because she breathed out the vapor cloud. I still have my powers!

“You?...” Annabeth exhaled again. And again. And once again, there's nothing. Nothing. “So...”

I didn't know what to say. I can easily touch her without freezing her over, but I still have my powers. I still control ice. I'm in shock too. Although I am now supposed to jump for joy, but it isn't time. I moved to her closely and, having lost any sense for self-preservation, started touching her hands, face — everywhere. Annabeth handled it silently, what I am immensely grateful for. I touched her and did not freeze. At some point Annabeth touched my face herself and rubbed my cheek. Nothing. Just touch. And nothing more. I grinned and let the air out of my lungs. Annabeth was looking straight into my eyes while I was still grinning. I haven't felt so happy for a long time.

“How do you think can I break the lock?” I wondered.

“Worth a shot” she replied.

I came to the door, placed my hand on the lock, closed my eyes and focused. I felt the same deadly cold all over my body, felt the door under my hand started freezing and icing over, felt the ice got into the lock, destroying it and finally door opened. I pushed it and saw the same hall where I lost my consciousness last time. How recklessly of them.

I turned back to the Chase. She was exhaling through her mouth with lowered head, as if hoping to see vapor cloud again. We, people and mutants, are sociology-biological creatures. We have a certain set of needs that we try satisfying. Only our needs are growing in the development process. If we used to survive solitude years, only needing food, water and nothing else. Nowadays the majority have new needs such as smartphones, games and love. I and Annabeth did not belong to this “majority” until we had gotten ourselves into all this mess. The mere wish made us depended. It was too unexpected.

Without a second thought I approached her and pinned her against the wall. She stared at me surprised but didn't say anything. Funny, this wouldn't have happened, if I hadn't tested my powers on her. All that's left is to sneak out of this damned place and tell teachers about everything that's going on here. Naturally, when we're back I'll have to take the blame on myself and that'd be right. Right now I'm actually ready to give up my life here. Annabeth is far too unpredictable after all. Once more time, I put my lips onto hers for a few seconds. Annabeth breathed out frosty fog, snorted and smiled.

“We're going to just stand here?” she asked. I smiled back.

“No, we're going back home...”


End file.
